Pyromania
by Mademoislle Noir
Summary: AU When the Uchiha boys were young a girl with pink hair showed up his door step covered in blood saying “Kill me”. Four years later, Sasuke deal with life as an arsonist as feelings for her, as well as his best friend who loves blood, Gaara. SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Pyromania**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. sob

Summary: AU When the Uchiha boys were young a girl with pink hair showed up his door step covered in blood saying "Kill me". Four years later, Sasuke deal with life as an arsonist as feelings for her. SasuxSaku

* * *

**1 **

**  
**

* * *

**I**t was Christmas. Auntie Jun was going to show up late for dinner. An hour late to be more exact. 

The door bell had rung, and Itachi and I raced to the door. We both thought it was Auntie Jun, here to shower us with affection and gifts. We didn't expect that our childhood innocence would become ruined because of a girl a little younger than me.

I reached the door first.

My eyes had widened to such an extent I was surprised they didn't pop out.

She was covered in blood. The girl, whose hair looked somewhat pink under all the blood, there was so much, just pooling under her. She was naked and somewhat blue while the snow fell upon her head.

Staining pink in the blood...

**_So much blood…._**

Her eyes, which looked as though they could swallow a whole universe, fell upon me.

She grabbed my shirt, the blue one my mother had picked it out for me.

She leaned in close to me, our faces nearly touching.

"Kill me." She whispered.

Words far too dark for a child to hear, words a child should never have to say.

It was Christmas and I met the girl who chose me to kill her.

I think she's still waiting for me to kill her.

Sakura, cherry blossom, dead and needed to be chopped, my cherry blossom.

**I love her.**

_**I love her.**_

_**I love her.**_

At least that's what I keep telling myself.

The Truth is…. I am obsessed with her.

She is, she was, and will always be that girl who chose me, only me: to kill her, to save her life.

She wanted me to be the stranger who came and changed her life.

I save you. I'll give you identity.

I wanted her to see me.

She never looks at me anymore.

I think that's why I turned into an arsonist.

I wanted people to listen.

No, for her to listen.

She told me the best way to gain an audience is to cause controversy. Everyone is left in wonder and awe by controversy. It is what people turn on the news for to distract them from really living.

We people, by society's standards are one person moving in a crowd of individuals. I ask you this where is individuality when there are thirteen other shirts hanging on a rack that resemble what you're currently wearing, most likely to be picked up by some random person.

Eventually we are no longer individuals, we are no longer defined by our clothing and thus we are left naked.

We go to extremes to be defined.

I did.

I still do.

The light of a match, the smell of a cigarette, the strong scent of gasoline, and the screaming of burning bodies become to all become a routine. Eventually the looks their faces become less troublesome and I'm able to sleep at night without a pang in my chest.

I'm able to sleep quietly, contently, and almost happily.

I save them.

Arsonist, killer, murderer, savior, honor roll student, good son, and genius... I've been called all of these, but the one name I want to be called is Pyromaniac.

Sasuke is Pyromaniac.

And I save people.

* * *

How'd you like, I people like it. I know it's "different" but I wanted to try something new! A fresher idea. besides I've never written a Naruto fan fiction before. 

. Plz review..


	2. Chapter 2

YAY People Like it!!!!!

I was worried about the response it would recieve. Also

* * *

**2. Circle of Friends**

* * *

Friendship is important. Even My brother Itachi, who is on anti-depressants, has friends. They might be freaks but still they are his friends. 

Itachi tried to kill himself about two years ago. The psychiatrist says he's made progress since then although he probably has to stay on medication for a long time. As far as I'm concerned we're all fucked up.

Also, I have friends, or some proclaimed friends. Naruto, who is supposedly my best friend and rival, Kiba, who hangs out for reasons unknown t myself, Gaara, the only one who knew about my secret 'profession' who was really my friend, and Shikamaru the genius boy who complained about how "troublesome" we all were.

There were also my self-proclaimed fan-girls, who constantly badgered Sakura for sitting with me at lunch. They made accusations that we were going out, which Sakura could only laugh bitterly at. Deep onside that cut me, cut me so bad.

She didn't understand.

* * *

**  
**

* * *

Gaara and I met after school, and we smoked on the roof. 

"Gaara?" I blew out a puff of smoke.

He took a long drag of his own cigarette before responding.

"What?"

I looked at him.

He had no eyebrows and his eyes were lined with heavy kohl. He had blood red hair and a tattoo that had the kanji for "love" on it. Irony, it makes me laugh.

"Tell me a secret, I need to feel _human_."

My legs dangled over the edge as I stared down. A flash of pink... it's gone.

He chuckled, the dark smell of smoke spilling from his mouth.

"I have no secrets to tell."

My eyebrow rose up. Gaara usually talked about his dreams of a blood covered child.

"Hn..."

It got quiet as a small gust of wind blew in my eyes, causing them to squint a bit.

"You're being boring today Gaara."

I leaned back and Gaara looked down at me.

I closed my eyes feeling a sensation fill my veins.

"Let's cause a controversy." Gaara said.

I smiled, my white teeth shimmering in light of the sun.

* * *

It was easy enough. 

We went to a whore house. This time though, they didn't care how old you are only if you have money. They're like that, the girls lean in close a try to whisper in your ears and some guys who work there brush a hand along my back. It sickened me, all these people selling themselves for a couple of bucks. Or some just children yanked off the street and caught into this vicious cycle.

I'll save them.

**All of them. **

We scoped around the place for a while checking the exits. And meanwhile my shoe had a small hole in the bottom and dripped out gasoline as we walked. Nobody noticed because the lights were dim. I loitered around by the exits, which was only two steel doors, there weren't any fire alarms or smoke detectors either, just people fucking around.

Gaara and I took a whore to the back room, this was the only room with a window and we paid good money for this room. Once in the room Gaara grabbed her mouth and slit her throat as she struggled. A sick smile came to his face as the smell of death assaulted his nose. He loved the blood the sound it makes as it hits the floor, the last gasp, the eyes widening as the inevitability of it all hit the victims.

We stuffed her body in the closet and I put dumped the rest of the gasoline on to the whore. The match was lit and fire filled up her body.

We both left the room through the window, and walked for about a mile up the roads before we heard the fire trucks roll in.

I made a point to make sure that places we lit up were always a good distance from help.

* * *

I went to Gaara's house afterwards and we sat on the couch. 

We flipped on the news.

"a fire broke out…………no survivors."

I laughed loudly as I watched the news like a painter enjoying his masterpiece.

After awhile it got quiet.

Gaara gave me the remote.

I looked at Gaara.

Gaara, my best friend.

The only one who notices.

If only.

If only.

I'll make her notice me.

"Gaara, how do you make a girl love you?"

A pregnant pause.

No answer.

Gaara walked into his kitchen.

I was left alone.

Gaara's apartment was large enough for his two other siblings and his uncle who was never around. The walls were tan and ugly. Gaara's room as filled with jars of sand that he used to collect when he was a kid.

His sister Temari and brother Kankuro, were also never around. They were afraid of Gaara. The reason Gaara told me, is because he tried to kill Temari once when they were younger. He had tried to smother her to death one night and when all else failed wrapped his little finger around her throat. Gaara was yanked off by Kankuro before he could cut the flow of oxygen though.

He's killed people since then.

We both have.

Gaara, my best friend, killer, partner, murder too.

The one who knows me best, who gave me an answer to my question as he handed me a knife.

"You kill for her."

Gaara the only one who understands, you placed a knife within my hands.

* * *

A/N I've decided Gaara will play a major role in the plot development, and at times it will be GaaSasu but it will focus on SasuSaku 

Hope you all like.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Pyromania**

* * *

A/N: Your feedback was amazing. Thank you so much. (Surprised people read this) Honestly, this had been going in my mind for awhile but I was originally going to adapt it as a InuYasha fiction, but then I thought about how er…well saturated that fandom is. So I was very hesitant about it. I'm glad that that I didn't post it there. I don't think the response would have felt as important, and would've lost interest. "Another, Inu fanfic…" I think that I'm doing something different (I hope so), since this story is a little out there. 

Thank you for the support and I hope there's more (TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS!!) in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the charaters associated with it.

* * *

3 :: Surprise

* * *

There is no why here. People continuously move without ever questioning their own existence. We are oblivious, shuffling through our waste. We are useless, once we realize this we can live. We have no purpose other than to find a purpose. I have found mine, and within my own uselessness I give people a purpose. I give them meaning in there uselessness and find amusement as well. 

I'm a sadistic little fuck.

Whatever.

I hate walking, people bump into me and it annoys me. Gaara knows and yet he made me go with him. How mundane… Anyway today we have the day off. It snowed hard last night, and our school was closed. I would've loved to spend the day with Sakura but she had other ideas.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I walked faster to catch up.

"You'll see." Was all Gaara said.

Gaara has always been like this for as far back as I remember. I always remember him as that kid who went from self mutilation to things like murder. Shows you how easily something like being passive aggressive can get you messed up real bad.

I remember he would never complain when people made fun of him or hit him. Then one day, he just got real quiet, somewhat of an eerie kind, and exploded on this kid since then, he says, he's never been so alive and free. Perhaps he didn't say free but used the word, "loose". I guess he feels like he's not really free.

In a way I'm deathly curious about what happens when the chain is broken, maybe I'm not ready for that side Gaara. But if Gaara were a girl I would've married him in a heart beat. I know I'm confusing our friendship for sexual attraction. But only Sakura will have my heart and soul.

That's something I'll give to her on a silver platter, blood in all.

It's not like no ones ever though about fucking their best friend at least once or twice, possibly more. No I don't consider myself gay, straight, or bisexual, I'm just me, Sasuke.

Fuck the Fucking Fuckers.

"We're here."

And looked up at an ominous looking warehouse, I was nervous.

But loved that feeling, it excites me, my own fear.

* * *

I kept looking around. The place was dark and quiet. There were light bulbs swinging loosely above us. We carried on merry until we reached a steel door. 

Gaara stepped aside and as I stared at thee door my imagination ran wild. Dead bodies,

knives, rats, a new lighter? These thoughts poured through my head as Gaara reached for the door.

It was dark in the room.

And then the most beautiful thing happened.

The sound of a match and there stood Sakura with a small cupcake with one candle on it.

"Happy birthday Sasuke." She said.

She smiled at me, and wanted to kiss her but I took the cupcake and brushed my hands against hers.

"Thank you."

Gaara pulled out a cigarette and smoked.

I love her.

But I think Gaara knew that, either way who gives.

I check out my best friend and my name is Sasuke.

I will love Sakura, and her smile will be for just me.

Only me, even if I have to carve one out of her face.

My smile, my Sakura.

* * *

Anyways, this is where I'm establishing the relationships. 

Gaara who has his own agenda(which will be revealed), Sasuke who is out there, and of course Sakura, where do I begin to throw in her. From the next chapter on she will be vital.

Warnings GaaSasu (active soon) SasuSaku( ongoing but soon with action)

Review and show me some love. I got plans,** lovely **plans. After this chapter, we get BALLIIN' ... I never did fit in with that group...


	4. Chapter 4

**Pyromania**

Thank you so much once again.

I sigh, you guys really have no idea how much this story going well means to me! Thank you once again.

I need to go to a con.

* * *

Fascination Street (yeah I like the cure so what! TT) 

IV

* * *

It was Friday morning and everyone was sitting at the table for breakfast, even Itachi. It was one of those beautiful mornings. The kind you see in those commercials. 

Sakura looked at me from her bowl of cereal.

"You're different Sasuke." She smiled.

Everyone got quiet; the only sound was Itachi's loud grunge music.

"I know." I said stuffing another piece of bacon into my mouth.

And while I was doing this she shot me the most malicious look I had ever seen, and just as it appeared it disappeared before anyone could see.

I wasn't even sure if it happened.

So I forgot about, not very wise.

"Also, did you hear about the arsonist?"

"…NGH!" I chocked on my bacon. Careless on my part and my mother patted my back.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" she said.

Itachi nodded in time with the base.

"…Yea"

'No.'

She knew.

* * *

Sakura and I walked toward the school building and I took a sharp turn into an alley a block before. She followed me there.

"What do want?" I said lighting up a cigarette.

I took a long drag and exhaled.

"A kiss, I want a kiss from you." She said to me.

I felt my heart beat faster.

She leaned in a snatched the cigarette from my mouth stomping on it as her lips touched my own. I placed my hands around her waist as she put hers around my neck.

We broke apart.

"Let's skip school."

I followed her out of the darkness of the alley.

* * *

"I know what you do Sasuke." 

It's funny, I do a lot of things which one was she talking about. Either way, curiosity was dangerous and she has no idea whose cage she was dancing in front of.

She was lying on the park bench eagle spread, and looked at her, her head sat in my lap.

"I know how fucked up you are Sasuke. You know what? I don't give. To tell you the truth I hate you. "

Hate, it's so strong. I fought against the urge to burn my wrist. And it seems like my world is falling apart.

The falling action is always emphasized as fall backwards. Why? Why not forwards? Your back hitting the ground backwards does that symbolize unawareness of the fall? Falling, but not being able to catch ones self? Propelling beyond our control?

We are only men.

We seek to control what we cannot have or posses. And ultimately it leads to our inevitable destruction. Our tendencies to do evil have trickled down throughout our human history as a whole, and even now there lies unjust in the world. What can I do other than give amusement and escalate my cause?

What was my cause?

She is my cause.

To show her my purpose!

To show her that I'm not like everyone else!

I want her to see me as I am.

Pyromaniac, murderer, arsonist, killer, honor student, good son, the genius.

But most of all, Sasuke, the boy in love.

"But I want to help."

I felt life flood to my heart all at once.

"I want to give out meaning."

A pregnant pause...time warped over.

"What happened the day you met me?"

"…" she was silent.

"I killed someone."

…….

Her confession did not sway me or make me uncomfortable. I smiled if anything.

We can share now.

I can show her all the pictures I've drawn for her.

She'll love it.

* * *

The next few days were pleasant and it seemed like Gaara was getting along with Sakura, I couldn't have been more wrong. 

It seemed like a pleasant conversation at first, but then Gaara kept interjecting. Eventually Sakura told him to cut that shit out.

"What is the point of you being here you bitch!"

No one called Sakura a bitch.

"Go home Sakura." I was pretty pissed.

She nodded and took off leaving me and Gaara on the roof.

"Why are you doing that?"

He laughed at me.

"No this is no joke, seriously Gaara! She is no only person I've ever loved!"

I was angry so I punched him, hard in the face and he fell down.

He ran a tongue along the top of his lip where he was bleeding.

"Mm….yum blood."

I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, I didn't have a chance either way. I found my self pinned against the top of the building. He held my wrist above my head with one hand.

With his free one in seemingly a flash he pulled out a knife and cut my neck.

"You don't know anything about love."

And he licked my neck, which succeed in shocking me and caused me to open by mouth which his mouth found it's way too.

I shut my eyes and tried kicked him as his hand slithered up my shirt.

I turned my head away.

He stared at me and suddenly lost interest.

"Pathetic."

And then he left me there.

I'm confused.

I know I don't want Gaara the way I love Sakura. I just felt close to Gaara because he makes me feel human. And sometimes Sakura makes me feel like less of man, and even more like one.

I've decided.

I'll hate Gaara.

I'll desire him even

But I'll want Sakura.

I'll love Sakura.

I'll lust for Sakura.

Forever…

Lust is different from desire. It's just hard to find that line.

* * *

Writing this was extremely difficult. Why? Sakura's character comes into play. And her nature will be unraveled, just like Sasuke's, and Gaara's agenda. 

Lots of love…

Review and receive that love.


End file.
